


Christmas Traditions

by ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Decorating, F/M, Fluffy, Holiday, Reader Insert, cass is so innnocent, its adorable, sharing the holiday wiht cas, teaching cas about christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine/pseuds/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine
Summary: While decorating the bunker for Christmas, you teach Cas about all the holiday traditions you used to do with our family while he helps you decorate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> QUICK AUTHOR’S NOTE!// Hey readers! So this is my first Supernatural fanfic so I hope you all like it! I’m really proud so any constructive criticism would be awesome and always appreciated. This story is very personal to me and pretty much every “tradition” mentioned is one that I celebrate, cookies, tree, movies all of it and this year is hard because it’s the first Christmas without my sister who moved out earlier this year and won’t be here for most of it. (those with siblings know the feeling!). So I guess this is a bit therapeutic for me. Anyway, I hope you all like the fic! Merry Christmas, happy holidays and have a great season!

Author: Oliviaofasgard

Character: CastielxFemReader Brief appearances from Dean and Sam

Warnings: fluff, christmas

Supernatural Holiday Fanfiction

 

Christmas time was you’re favorite. The lights, decorations, even the holiday smells gave you a sense of home and warmth and you couldn't help but get excited to get the bunker ready for the holidays. 

image board! https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ee/4c/e7/ee4ce77662ad093fe05f9f03f74c1305.jpg

A couple months ago (after Halloween) you exclaimed to the boys how excited you were that Christmas was right around the corner, and there responses were minimal and definitely not as enthusiastic as yours. You pressed on, your curiosity taking over as to why they weren't excited. They explained that they had never really celebrated Christmas. Between being on hunts and living in different places, the holidays never seemed like a joyous time. You however, celebrated Christmas as early as socially acceptable (which to you seemed like earlier each year). There was a part of you filled with sadness and a bit of guilt that you couldn’t be spending Christmas with your family, executing all of your holiday traditions but you weren't alone. You had the Winchesters who you began hunting with about half a year ago, and Castiel the angel who you maybe had a little crush on-maybe. The boys at first had tried to convince you to take it easy, relax with the holiday season but that wasn’t in your blood. So you begged and pleaded and finally after getting on Dean’s last nerve, they agreed to let you have Christmas at the bunker, just as long as they didn’t have to be there. The night before they left for a hunt-and boy would they be in for a surprise when they got home. 

Since this was your first Christmas in the bunker, you wanted everything to be perfect, the tree, the decorations, the cookies. Everything. You woke up early and started baking right away blasting Christmas tunes from your ipod and singing along at the top of your lungs. You had the whole bunker to yourself so why not! You had called your mom the other day to get her famous sugar cookie recipe and miraculously found a series of assorted cookie cutters in the bunker kitchen hidden away in a drawer. You picked the star shape and rolled out the dough, cutting the shaped hearing the satisfying soft crunch of the raw dough as you pressed the cutter down. You placed the shapes on the baking sheet and popped the trays in the oven setting an alarm for the estimated time. Then you moved to the family room where you had stashed away all the Christmas decorations you had bought over the last week. 

You took the box containing the fake tree out and opened it emptying the contents onto the floor. You had never had a fake tree, your family had always gotten real ones. You piled into the truck and drove to the Christmas tree farm listening to Christmas music and drinking cocoa before finding the perfect tree and chopping it down. But this year had to be different and you thought-a fake tree is better than no tree. You began fluffing the branches and sticking them into the pole, which was a lot harder and time consuming than you thought. By the time you were halfway done the timer for the cookies went off. You scurried back into the kitchen slipping on the oven mitts and removed the trays from the oven before the cookie burnt. With a spatula, you removed the baked ones from the tray and replaced them with the rest of the raw ones, setting the timer once more before retreating to conquer that Christmas tree. 

By the time the timer went off again, the tree was fully standing and you nodded in approval before checking on the cookies. 

While you were waiting for all the cookies to finish cooling so you could frost them, you begun to unpack the Christmas lights from the tree admiring the classic non LED, pinkless strands. (you were never a fan of pink lights, as your mother always said, “it’s not in the song!”) Anyway, you grabbed the step stool and started spinning the lights around the plastic tree, silently wishing you had your sister to help you-or anyone to help for that matter. You focused on getting the lights round the branches without dropping them or missing large gaps and were so focused that you didn’t realise the presence behind you. 

“Y/N why are you hugging that tree? ” You sharply turned around almost falling off the small ladder as your eyes landed on Cas standing in the doorway. 

“Cas you scared me!” You said bringing a hand to your chest and pausing the music from the ipod in your sweatshirt pouch. 

“I’m sorry Y/N, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He said walking forward and extending a hand to help you down the steps. “I just heard you pray for help, I thought something might have been wrong.” 

“It’s alright Cas,” you responded with a chuckle blushing at the was your hand felt in his. “I guess I was just really into the decorating.” 

“Why is there a tree in the family room?” 

“It’s a Christmas tree Cas!” You said as if it was a no brainer. 

“Christmas tree?” he questioned squinting his eyes and tilting his head in that adorable way you loved. 

“Yeah. Around Christmas time people chop down evergreen trees, or get fake ones and set them up in their house and decorate them.”

“Why?”

“Well, I don’t know really.” You thought about how Christmas trees came to be, and to be honest you were stumped. “People have just been doing it for centuries I guess, it’s tradition.”

“Could I help?” Castiel who seemed puzzled about the whole concept of the holiday, was willing to join in on the festivities. He looked so genuine, so innocent you couldn’t help but say yes! Not that you would say no anyway. 

“Of course!” You stepped back on the ladder, Christmas lights still bunched in your hands. “Now, you go over to that side,” you instructed “and I’m going to pass the string of lights over you you this way, then you pass them back to me around that way. Alright?” 

“I think I understand.”

“Great! Hey I’m going to play some music, I hope you don’t mind. If my off key singing gets to be too much just say so.”

“I don’t think I could ever tre from hearing you sing. I think you have a beautiful voice Y/N.” 

You were glad of the giant tree separating you and Cass so he wouldn’t see the pink flush rise to your cheeks. You realised that Cas had been making you blush an awful lot lately and the feeling you developed for him kept intensifying every time you saw him. The only problem is you thought he didn’t feel the same way, and you were too shy and anxious to ask or act upon anything. So you tried to push the churning sensation in your stomach aside and focus on the problem at hand, getting these light up! 

“Alright, here we go.” You said before pressing play and resuming Harry Connick Jr’s rendition of Frosty the Snowman. 

It was silent between the two of you until the second verse of the song, when Cas asked what a snowman was and why people told him to “stop.” You tried your best to explain the story of the magical snowman, but gave up and promised you would show Cas the cartoon film once the decorating was all done. There seemed to be a pattern with the songs and their corresponding films and the movie list soon grew. Frosty, the Grinch, Rudolph, and of course Santa Claus is coming to town.

“So Santa Clause is a large man with white facial hair and red robes who break into people's houses and leaves things but eats their cookies? I do not understand.”

“No Santa’s not a bad person..well he’s technically not a person per say, but he represents the spirit of Christmas. They joy and happiness. There is a whole story about him called The Night Before Christmas. My mom used to read it to my sister and I every Christmas Eve, even when we got too old for bedtime stories.” 

“Do you think you could read it to me? His tale intrigues me.” You giggle at this.

“Of course. But first we need to to get the ornaments on!” 

Once all the lights were strung, you unpacked the few 12 packs of plastic ornaments you bought and began hooking them onto the tree Cas following your example. Soon, spheres of red, gold, blue, green, and silver were reflecting off the lights on the tree making the structure almost complete.

“Now all we need it the topper.”

“Topper?”

“Yeah, its tradition that on a Christmas tree, you finish the decorating by putting something on the very top branch. Some people use a star others use an angel.” you explained while rummaging through the shopping bag to find the topper.

“Angel?” Cas looked surprised, and you didn’t blame him. After all, he is an angel himself.

“Yeah, but they look kind of different…Don’t worry though, I got us a star, that’s what my family always uses.”

You produced the golden star you had bought at the store from your bag and took a step on the ladder before a thought occurred to you.

“Do you want to do it?”

Cas looked shocked. 

“No Y/N. This is your holiday, your tradition, I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

“No Cas it’s not like that. Please, I want you to do it.”

He smiled, one corner tucking upwards before he gingerly took the star for your outstretched hand and carefully made his way up the step stool. He stretched his arm up reaching the top of the tree with ease as he placed the spiral base of the star on the top branch, his lips spreading into a full smile-teeth showing and all. 

“How does that look?” he asked straightening out the star.

“Perfect.” you answered, hoping he wouldn’t catch your double meaning. 

Cas descended the ladder and stood next you you on the opposite side of the wall and you flicked off the den lights allowing the tree to shine in its full glory. 

“What do you think?” You asked Cas.

He was quiet for a moment, relishing in the work you two had put into making something so simple look spectacular.

“It’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” He said his voice just above a whisper. After you of course. “Now what is there to do?” 

“Cookies!” You exclaimed taking hold of his hand and moving to the kitchen. 

Once in the kitchen, Cas commented on how wonderful it smelled, and how he wished it smelled this pleasant all the time. You moved to the counter and retrieved the tub of vanilla icing from the grocery bag as well as the food coloring you purchased and a spoon and bowl from the cabinets. You scooped out the icing from the tub and put it in the bowl telling Cas it was alright to taste it. He dipped his finger in the creamy substance and licked it off, eyes widening at the taste of ure, sweet sugar.

“This is a wonderful substance.” He said and you made a mental not to always have a tub of icing handy. You added a few drops of yellow food coloring into the icing and began to mix watching the color gor from porcelain white a a pale yet vibrant yellow. Cas looked from the bowl to the counter where the star shaped cookies still lay on the cooling rack. You grabbed a knife and moved to the counter, grabbing a cookie and a dollop of icing smearing it all over the surface of the confection. 

“Just like on the tree.” Cas observed.

“Yep, my mom always made yellow frosted stars.” you explained gently placing the cookie down and grabbing another repeating the icing process.

“Feel free to grab a knife Cas, the more hands the faster we can have them done.”

He did so and picked up a cookie, trying hard to imitate your perfect frosting technique, but he underestimated his strength and before the cookie was finished, it broke in half.

Cas frowned looking disappointed that it had broke.

“I’m sorry Y/N, I didn’t mean too.”

“No worries Cas.’’ you said with a reassuring smile taking the remainder of the frosting you had on your knife and wiping in on the unfrosted side of the broken cookie. 

“These things are friggin fragile, and besides the ones we break,” you popped the morsel into your mouth. “We get to eat!” 

Cass followed your example and bit down into his half closing his eyes at the sweet taste. 

“These are very well made Y/N.”

“Thanks Cas. This was the first time making them by myself so it’s good to hear I have my mom’s baking touch.” 

The two of you finished nibbling on the cookies before proceeding to frost the others. Only two others had broke (another from Cas and one from you) and once you were done, you arranged the cookies on a Christmas platter and set them aside to munch on later. 

“What else is there to do?” Cas asked as you led him back to the family room.

“Not much. Just some garland here and there, the nativity and the stockings and we should be set. Then we can watch those movies!”

“Sound good. Just tell me what to do.”

So you instructed Cas to bring the step stool over from the tree to the mantle so you could string up the (fake) green garland up. After it was all in place, you had Cas help place small Christmas figurines and smaller ornaments on the garland as well as your last strand of Christmas lights. You were happy that no previous decorations were taking up space on the mantle because you had planned to put the nativity scene you brought up there. You unpacked it from the shopping bag and began unpacking the figurines from the styrofoam setting them out on the ground before you. Cas sat down across from you on the floor picking up a statue of a praying angel. 

“Whats this?”

“The nativity scene.”

“Nativity, as in the birth of Jesus Christ?”

“The very same. You have Mary, Joseph, Baby Jesus, the shepherds and their flock, the three wise man, even the donkey that carried Mary to the inn.” You explained pointing out each piece. You had been pretty positive Cases was familiar with the story, but you thought what harm could be done. 

You stood up taking the biggest stabel piece with you and asked Cas to pass you the pieces. 

“My mom has a beautiful nativity set. It’s made of Lenox which is a fancy glass brand. Its white and has beautiful gold designs on it. M dad sister and I got her a new piece of it every year until she had the whole set.” You explained placing the wise man’s camel on the mantle. You gazed at the scene in front of you. I was not as elegant as your mother’s, and was made of plastic not glass, you you were proud of it, and you were glad that Cas was there to help you with it. You took out some fake battery operated candles and strategically placed them around the mantle casting warm glows and friendly shadows of the figurines. 

You stepped back next to Cas who was now standing by the sofa and gazed at the mantle.

”It.”’s very pretty. Very realistic.”

You smiled and offered Cas some cocoa before you got to the finishing touches and could watch movies .

“What is cocoa?”

‘Its short for hot chocolate. It’s a drink-one of the best drinks if you ask me that people drink in the cold seasons because it warms them up. And it’s incredibly delicious. Trust me it’s great.’

As you got started on the homemade cocoa, you asked Cas to unpack the rest of the shopping bags and put garland on the stairs and door frame. 

A little whiles later the cocoa was finally ready (homemade takes a lot longer than instant) and you poured the mixture into two mugs and walked into the den spotting Cas on the sofa waiting for you patiently. 

“Now wait till you get a mouthful of this!” You said passing him the mug sitting next to him on the couch. “Careful it’s hot.” You warned before blowing onto the contents of the mug and taking a small sip. Cas followed our example, blowing then drinking. He was silent revelating in this new beverage.’ 

“Well? What’s the verdict?” 

“This is very good Y/N. It makes me feel warm on the inside.’

“Well it is called hot cocoa. And it had like half a cup of cocoa powder is and cocoa is magic so..”

You went back to sipping your drinks in a comfortable silence. It had taken you all day to decorate the bunker and you thought it was going to be a sad miserable time without your family. But then Cas came, and everything changed. You snuck a glance at him in the corner of your eyes. He was bringing the mug away from his lips leaving a residue of chocolate behind as he looked around marveling still at the lights and decorations. He looked your way and you quickly averted your eyes before he caught you and awkwardly took a gulp of your cocoa to appear as if you had been doing nothing else. 

After a moment of silence you suggested you hang up the stockings before diving into the Christmas movies you promised to watch. 

“Whats a stocking and why do you hand them?”

“Well, this is a stocking. You said holding up one of the 5 stocking you bought. “And you hang them over the fireplace like so , so when Santa comes down the chimney, he can fill them with toys.” 

You could tell Cas was still having a hard time grasping who whole “Santa” concept, so you just reassured him that it will make sense once he was the movie. 

“So I’ll watch any Christmas movie you want besides ones from Hallmark.” 

“Hallmark?”

“It’s a channel on TV that has sappy romance films. You know how Dean always says “no chick flick moments” when things start to get mushy?” Cas nods. “Well Hallmark films are filled with those! Heck they are practically just one huge walking chick flick moment. But my mom loves them so we put up with them for her.”

After discussion you decided to watch all the classic Christmas shorts first including Frosty, Rudolph, Santa Claus is coming to Town, The Little Drummer Boy, and Year without a Santa Claus. You ran to the kitchen and grabbed the plate of cookies to munch on while you watched the movies. 

“I used to watch these movies every year with my mom and sister.” You said scrolling through netflix to find Frosty silently wishing that they were here now, all of you snuggling on the couch under your Christmas blanket watching holiday movies. 

“You have mentioned your family a lot today Y/N. And you seem sad. Why?” Cas wanted to tell you that he could read your thoughts, that he knew how sad you were on the inside that 

“Well, this is the first Christmas I’m not spending with my family. I guess I’m just feeling a bit lonely maybe a little homesick, like I'm going to have a blue Christmas this year.” Cas was reminded of the sad song that that guy with the deep voice had sung. “But it’s okay, because I had you to help this year!” You smiled and he returned it. 

As the movies went on you answered all of Cas’ questions and concerns about the holidays. The two of you finished your cocoa and you got up to get a blanket after answering a quick phone call from Dean who let you know the hunt was a success and they would be back by morning. You returned to the couch where Cas still was blanket in hands and plopped now next to him draping the blanket over the two of you. 

“What one do you want to watch next?”

“How about the one you were telling me that feature the two brothers, one is hot the other is cold?”

“Ohhh the Miser Brothers! That one is my favorite! It’s called a Year without a Santa Claus.”

“And there are brother in it?” You nodded you head pushing the buttons on the remote. “Are they anything like Sam and Dean?” You laughed at this trying to find similarities between the characters and you friends.

“Not really, although Dean has a hot temper like Heat Miser and Sam can be sassy like Snow.” 

Cas gave a confused look and you played the movie just telling him to watch. You snuggled deeper into the blanket, curling up into a comfy ball as you subconsciously moved closer to Castiel. 

The two of you enjoyed the movie, laughing at the appropriate parts and you sang along with the songs. When it was over you laughed at the silly film claiming it to be your favorite Christmas cartoon. You grabbed the remote and settled back down under the blanket.

“You really enjoy Christmas don’t you Y/N?”

“I really do.” 

There is a comfortable silence for a few moments as the two of you gazed at each other. You looked into his eyes, his crystal blue eyes and noticed a twinkle in time. If it was Christmas spirit or the reflection of the Christmas tree you didn’t know, but you did know that the smile of his face was genuine. You noticed his bright eyes moved down to your lips, and when they met yours again, you leaned to each other closing the short distance between you and his lips pressed softly against yours. 

You melt into the kiss and it feels so perfect, so right and you were disappointed that it ended as soon as it began. 

“Wow.” you said not knowing what else to say.

“Y/N, I felt the same in that moment then when I drank the hot chocolate.” He said causing you to chuckle.”

“All warm inside?”. He nodded in response and leaned in again lingering a bit longer than last time. 

“Cas, I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I met you.” To confessed a small blush appearing on your cheeks. 

“So have I, Y/N.” You both smiled and leaned in once more the third kiss more passionate that the previous two. He reached up and cupped your face with his hand deepening the kiss more than you thought possible. His lips still tasted like chocolate and in this moment everything was pure bliss. The two of you parted for air and with that came a yawn. Christmas was exhausting and spending all day decorating took a lot out of you. 

‘Are you tired Y/N? Would you like me to leave so you could rest?”

“No Cas. We still have one last thing to do.” You said reaching over the arm of the couch. You produced a copy of The Night Before Christmas and showed it to Cas. “Let’s read it.”

You two got into a comfortable position half spooning half cuddling and you opened the book and began to read.

“Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse…”

***SPN***SPN***SPN***

“Man it had to just start snowing out of nowhere didn’t it!” Dean exclaimed as he opened up the door to the bunker the next morning. “Would have been home hours ago if we didn’t get hit!” He kicked off his boots, Sam following his lead closing the door behind him before he let any more cold air in.

“God I hate winter.” Dean continues to complain, “The whole season, all of it.”

“Well, someone had different taste than you.” 

As the boys walked into the bunker they noticed all the decorations, the garland, the tree...but something bigger struck their attention.

“Hey” Sam, began. “Is that Cas-”

“And Y/N?” Dean finished noticing what Sam saw.

You and Cas were fast asleep on the sofa still under the blanket the book abandoned on your lap. 

“I thought Cas doesn’t sleep?” Dean asked.

“He doesn’t need to, but he can. He must have fallen asleep with Y/N last night.”

Dean strolled closer to the two of you on the couch and spotted the cookies on the coffee table. He reached down and snagged one finishing it in two bites. He mumbled in approval and picked up another one taking a side glance at the sleeping couple. He smirked to himself and raised the cookie above his head about to launch it at you, but Sam grabbed his arm.

“Nah man- let them sleep, they look cozy.” He said taking the cookie from Dean and biting into it before retiring to his own room. 

Dean lingered a few moment more smirking to himself once again.  
“It’s about time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't is funny how one can write an 8 page fanfiction piece in a span of two days but not a two page history paper in the span of a week?


End file.
